girls_x_battlefandomcom-20200223-history
Arena
Summary Arena is a PVP game mode that unlocks at level 60, where you will battle a randomly selected opponent from any of the servers. In this mode, all of your Battle Girls will be raised to level 90. Their stars, frame color, awakened status, skill levels, and gear level will stay the same. There is no limit to the amount of times you can battle, and no cooldown either. For every victory, you will receive a gem, and receiving enough gems will allow you to level up. The maximum level is 26. A successful win streak of 4 starts giving you 2 gems per win. If you attack and get defeated, you will lose 1 gem. Once you reach level 6 or higher, you will be demoted of level if you lose all your gems in that rank. For example: Assume you are on level 8 and need 3 victories to get to level 9. You win those three matches and level up. If you lose your first match at level 9, you will be demoted to level 8. Winning or losing in the practice mode will have no effect on your rank. Since the enemy selection is randomized, is very common to find yourself facing a Red +1, full SX team. Given this circumstances, it is very difficult for Non-SX users to get as far as level 10 in this mode. Prizes At the end of every season, you will receive coins that can be traded for gears at the Exchange of Arena, based on your current rank. The prizes for reaching the 21th up to the 26th level are the following: Additionally, the player who ranks number one will receive a Champion Portrait, those who fought their way to the maximum level will receive the Warrior Frame, and level 15 players will receive an exclusive skin. Rules Arena is Season Mode, each season has 45 days. Each Season has 26 levels, from LV1 to LV.MAX Lord. Each victory earns 1 Gem, before LV20, you may earn 2 gems for each victory after having a 4 times win-streak. You will be promoted when Gems are fully earned. LV6 and above will lose 1 Gem if you lose the battle till you have 1 Gem left, level will be lowered if lose again in this status. Over Time Match will count challenger failed. LV. MAX will not be lowered and you can start to earn Lord Points. LV. MAX earns more Lord Points when defeating high ranked opponents. LV 15 will earn Participation Rewards when Season is over. LV. MAX will earn Lord Rewards when season ends. Rank 1 player will earn Champion Rewards, which includes the Champion Portrait. The Champion Portrait will last for 45 days. Season Rewards will be distributed via mail. Extra Arena coins will be issued by first 10 challenges daily. Practice mode counts no rewards or punishment. Successfully defend 3 challenges consecutively earns you 1 Gem. Fail to defend 3 challenges consecutively loses 3 Gems of yours. All of your possessed Battle Girls will be equalized to Level 90. Stars and Awakened battle girls will remain the same. Pets can be brought to Arena. Category:Arena Category:Vs Player